


Brother Dearest

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confused Bucky Barnes, Cute Thor, Fluff, I mean they're not biologically related so it's not really incest?, Incest, Jealous Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki Is Good, Loki has insomnia, Loki hasn't killed anyone, Loki wants cuddles, M/M, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Pseudo-Incest, Startled Bucky Barnes, Stucky - Freeform, Thor wants cuddles, Thorki - Freeform, innocent stuff, no kissing or other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: Thor is jealous of Tony taking up his (adopted) brother's time and rants to Bruce because why not.(This is a super short one-shot I wrote after watching Thor Ragnarok and reading a bunch of Thorki fanfics)





	Brother Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> There's no smexy scenes or kissing in this so yeah...

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill that ignorant little brat! How dare he think of himself worthy of Loki's time!" Thor ranted to Bruce about Tony.

 

Bruce just rolled his eyes but knew he'd have to eventually calm Thor down and, if the loud crashes of thunder and lightning were any giveaway, he'd have to tell Thor to get his emotions in check.

 

_Seriously, this is like the fifth thunderstorm this week!_

 

 

 

 

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME YOU PERIOD STAINED BLENDER!" Thor immediately stopped his rambling and looked up to see Tony in his Ironman suit holding a bag filled with tacos and Loki who was screaming at the top of his lungs and clinging onto a startled Bucky.

 

Clint snickered in the background but was harshly elbowed in the stomach by Natasha which cause him to double over in pain. Natasha smiled then dragged him away from the others.

 

 

 

 

 

Now, back to Loki and Tony-

 

 

"WHAT IN ALL HEL IS THAT DISGUSTING LUMP OF SH*T! IT MOVED! THOR YOU SAW IT MOVE RIGHT!?!"

Instead of answering Loki, Thor wrapped his hands around Loki and pulled him into his chest and away from the startled Bucky who's boyfriend Steve was carefully stroking his cheek.

He placed his lips near Loki's ear and then whispered in a husky deep voice,

"Don't worry my dearest brother. I'll protect you."

Thor then gently picked Loki up and carried him to their shared room since Loki had terrible insomnia and Thor just wanted cuddles from his own personal cooler.

Although Loki would never admit it (he was too embarrassed and his pride wouldn't allow it,) he well and truly did enjoy Thor's hugs. No matter how much of an oaf he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so short I'm impressed.


End file.
